The Fall of Hyuuga
by purple-ladybug
Summary: Neji's clan is slaughtered, To be head he must have an arranged marriage. But a certain pink haired girl keeps unknowingly taking him off course. "You must carry on our lineage"..."I understand father..." Rated M for future chapters
1. House of Cards

The Fall of Hyuuga

Chapter 1- House of Cards

Neji sat, shikamaru at his side, both in silence. Neji's mind weighed heavy...

"So Hinata is getting married? She seems so young..." Shikamaru pulled Neji from his thoughts.

"Yeah..." Neji couldn't get over the fact that she WAS so young, younger than him. She was in the head family, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise that since she hadn't found a husband and carried on the bloodline limit, the day of her eighteenth birthday, the Hyuuga family had found one for her.

"Seems way too troublesome..." Shikamaru lazily commented.

"That comes with being in the head family." Neji replied.

Hinata Hyuuga's weeding was the event of Konoha, her and her sheepish smile were the envy of alot of Konoha women.

Yet as the eve of her honeymoon fell, the Hyuuga clan's future was about to change.

Neji awoke to a weak banging on his door. "Neji!! Neji!!" the distressed voice called out. Neji wrapped himself in a white robe and answered the door.

His uncle, Hinata's father, was leaning against the door frame,  
he was soaked in his own blood. "Assassins against the house of Hyuuga!" he coughed out, "everyone from the main house is dead"  
He collapsed into Neji's arms, he checked for a pulse but found none.

Many thoughts rushed into the young ninjas mind..."Byakugan!" Neji shouted as he rushed to the main house.

The smell of iron filled the night air as Neji entered the house, the blood seemed to cover the floor like a dark crimson blanket. He rushed to his cousin's bedroom..."surely..." he dared to think to himself.

The horrified look Neji tried to hide in his eyes were the only signs of emotion on his otherwise stoic face. The blushing bride and her groom lie motionless on the bed. He hurried to Hinata's side, his eyes now showing the hidden fear. She and her new husband were slaughtered in their sleep, no sign of struggle. "They had no warning" Neji's mind deciphered.

Neji cradled Hinata in an uncharacteristic embrace, he whispered a prayer underneath his breath and placed her beside her companion.

"Knock knock knock..." fell heavily upon Tsunade's door, she moved to answer it, still rubbing her eyes.

"It's four o'clock in the morning Neji...what do you want? Her eyes began to adjust... "Why are you covered in blood?!"

A/N- Yeah I know it's a short chapter, just wanted everyone to get a feel for whats to come (tehe, you'll soon be addicted to the story of my dear lil Neji)  
It took me exactly 24 hours to complete this entire story, once it was in my head, it demanded to come out. I really hope you like it! please review so I know if I should continue!


	2. Duty to Family

**A/N- thanks for the reviews.**

_flaming witch of fire_

_shadow miko_

_nejisakura_

_sophie29_

**Here is the second chappy, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Duty to Family

Neji stood in silence, his usual stoic face on. The village of Konoha once again gathered around

the young Hyuuga, but this time it was to bury the members of the head family.

Normally Hyuuga burials were a very private matter, held in the family cemetery, with only family

present, but with so many gone at one time, Neji felt the need to honor them this way.

Neji's father came up beside him and placed his hand on Neji's shoulder, never looking at his son,

he spoke, "After the funeral, you need to meet the rest of the family in the main house. They wish to

discuss some matters with you." His father turned and left.

Neji's face remained statuesque, "They're going to condemn me for such a public display" he thought

to himself.

Neji turned to head to the main house, his head lowered, eyes fixed onto the ground, He bumped

into something hard, yet soft at the same time.

"OH!" his reflexes acted quickly...

His silvery white eyes met with vibrant emerald ones.

He had bumped into Sakura, the woman he now held in his arms.

"Gomen Sakura..." his eyes still locked onto hers.

She blinked, releasing their gaze, "It's okay." she stood, brushing herself off. Neji began to walk

away.

"Um Neji?" Sakura asked.

Neji stopped but didn't turn around. "Hm?"

"You know... I never really got to thank you for trying to find Sasuke..."

"It's fine Sakura, now excuse me," he stepped further.

"Um... If you need anything, I mean I know everyone will be saying that, but if you do...or you don't

I don't know... what I'm trying to say is I'm here."

"Thank you, now I must go" Neji walked on.

A young cousin from a house even lower than his own greeted Neji and opened the door for him.

Neji looked at the young boy with the familiar seal on his forehead, nodded his head in gratitude

and walked in.

The family room, entrance way, entire house had been completely cleaned already, new paint, new

carpet, even new furniture.

The others stood to their feet as Neji walked in. "Where is my father?" he questioned.

"Right here..." Neji turned to find his father behind him, the seal no longer on his forehead. Neji refused

to let his confusion show on his face. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Neji..." his father began, "You are the strongest, most talented of the Hyuuga...the family has always

been aware of that fact."

"Do they think **I** did this?" he wondered. His brow began to furrow.

"With Hinata, the next in line, gone, the entire head family lost, the Hyuuga clan needs a new head to

lead. Someone strong and with the highest bloodline limit possible, and that's you."

Neji found himself almost bewildered..."This can't be happening...We just finished burying the head

family, now it's business as usual?" Neji's thought wondered, he was taken aback.

His father could see the confusion mounting in his eyes. "The elders and myself will teach you what you

need to lead this family."

All Neji could do was nod. "I will not fail you father!" His father formed some symbols with his hands,

"Remove your forehead protector Neji" his father commanded.

Neji did ask his father asked and a couple of more symbols later his father touched a finger to Neji's

forehead. In a flash of light Neji felt a great weight being lifted from his shoulders. His father looked at

him with pride in his eyes, "You are now head of the Hyuuga clan."

Neji nodded, a little unsure of himself for the first time in his life.

"Now you must fulfill your obligation to the family..." an older man spoke. Several people nodded and

murmured in agreement,

"Obligation?" Neji looked to his father for an answer.

"You must continue the bloodline, you must rebuild our family." his father said.

"Continue the bloodline? Father are you saying?,"

"You are already twenty one, three years past eighteen, The elders will find you a wife worthy to be a

Hyuuga and you will make our family strong again...Neji my son, it is your duty!"

**A/N- Oh no! What will our Neji do?? Stay tuned for updates soon**!


	3. Escape Clause

thanks to those that reviewed!

shadow miko

kinky-Nami-Lass

narutoluvin101

Yunie13

Now on to chapter 3!

Chapter 3 Escape Clause

His fathers words echoed in his mind during his training. It weighed on him so much that even Tenten and Rock Lee began to notice that he was unfocused. "You okay?" Tenten asked.

"Fine, just need a break." Neji walked off.

"A break?" Tenten questioned out loud.

"Unbelievable..." Neji uttered to himself. It was hard to wrap his mind around it all, the head family murdered,  
now he was head of the great Hyuuga clan, on top of that they were going to force him to do what they had forced Hinata to do... "insane..." he said out loud.

"Huh?" A soft voice questioned. Neji was pulled from his thoughts, those now all too familiar green eyes met his once more.

The forest paused as a cool breeze began to sway. "Sakura..."

She smiled, she was on her way to Konoha hospital to train some new medical ninjas for Tsunade. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"She's all too chipper..." He thought to himself. "I am fine Sakura, thank you." He nodded to excuse himself,  
he had no desire to be trapped in idle conversation with the pink haired konichi. He had more important things on his mind.

Sakura bowed a gracious "good-bye" and continued on the dirt path leading back to town.

Neji wandered on... There had to be some way to get out of this predicament. He didn't mind leading the Hyuuga clan, in fact it was something that he had secretly coveted. Unlucky for him and Hinata both that they all had left out the minor detail of arranged marriage.

Neji glanced at the sun peeking through the foliage... "How antiquated", he thought to himself, "Honestly,  
what family still functions on such a system?"

"Neji!" A sharp voice pierced through the peaceful wilderness.

Neji lowered his head immediately.

"You haven't been yourself lately, what's on your mind my son?" His father's eyes shown a rare concern.

"An arranged marriage? Really father, is this necessary?"

"We all have our obligations son, Soon you'll move completely to the main house,your guardian will be assigned, you must do what the elders require and continue our lineage."

Neji sighed openly, "I understand father."

"However..." His father whispered.

"Tell me there is a way out of this." Neji thought silently.

"I have bought you some time..."

"Time? Time for what?" he wondered.

"To find someone on your own, to have the chance to fall in love..."

Neji held back the tinge of fear and panic in his chest. "Someone to fall in love with? On my own?  
I'd almost rather be arranged..."

"You have a month my son, that is all the time the elders need to find someone appropriate. This is your chance.", and with that said he left his son to ponder everything alone.

A/N: sorry for the short chappy! the next one will get the ball rolling, I promise!


	4. A Long Walk Home

**A/N: once again thanks to all the positive feedback!**

**shadow miko**

**Yunie13 **

**Kinky-Nami-Lass**

** Akahayate**

** sophie29**

**Chapter 4- A Long Walk Home**

Neji felt more lost in obligation than he's ever felt before, he had gone an entire week without training, his usual release. His comrades, Rock Lee and Tenten, decided to pay him a visit.

"This house truly is amazing Neji!" Tenten's eyes sparkled as she surveyed the lavish surroundings.

"So what's been going on with you? You haven't been yourself..." Rock Lee asked.

Neji just shrugged everything off, he'd never divulged personal problems to anyone,  
why should he start now?

Neji made sure that his guests were satisfied with their visit and nodded to himself after the duo had left. Neji's father then peered into the room.

"That brunette girl is attractive, wouldn't you say Neji? She's fit, not overly abrasive,  
strong blood..."

"Father please...you speak as if she's a thoroughbred horse, not a girl."

"Ah, do I sence some affection there?"

"No father, she's a teammate of mine, a nice girl but I could never see her as a romantic partner."

"Fine...fine.." Neji's father shrugged and left the room.

Neji did however, entertain the idea of Tenten as a more permanent fixture in his life.  
The next time they trained, he watched her, studied her movements. "She's just too much like a tomboy, I would like someone a little more delicate." he thought to himself. "Humph...maybe I should just give it a shot anyway..."

After their training session had ended, Neji offered to walk Tenten home. Along the way he tried to find a common ground other than that of the ways of the ninja, but he really couldn't picture it, her in the Hyuuga house, as his bride. He almost scoffed at the idea out loud.

Tenten thanked Neji and closed the door behind her, Neji turned to make his way back home.

He smiled to himself for the first time in a while. "Ha!...Home", he chuckled.

"Oh! It's good to see you smiling!" Sakura ran up to greet Neji.

Neji had to fight from rolling his eyes. "Good evening Sakura..." he continued on... a pink petal fell from a cherry tree above him. "You can't be serious Hinata..." he spoke silently to the wind.

"Sakura..." he called out to her. "Where are you going this late at night?"

"I just finished working 16 hours at the hospital, I'm so exhausted, I just wanna get home."

Neji stook to his original goal, ignoring the wind, he wanted to get home and get some sleep himself.

"Well I'll see you sometime around. Try not to push yourself Sakura." He tried to sound the way he thought someone concerned would be, it sounded awkward, foreign to him. He turned and walked away.

Sakura had just turned the corner when Neji changed his mind again and turned to walk her home also...just a moment too late...

Neji rounded the corner and found no Sakura, he looked around for a sign for which direction she had went. He walked in a few steps further and found her white hospital shoe on the ground.

Neji's eyes grew wide, they surveyed the area. He found a door hidden in the shadows, he shrouded himself and his chakra then made his way inside.

Sakura lie unconscious on the floor.

He knelt down to check on the sleeping ninja as a kunai flew past his shoulder. Neji came up with a speed that can't be seen with the naked eye, his byakugan gave him an extremely unfair advantage against these two petty thieves. He disposed of them quickly and returned to Sakura's side...

**A/N: oooh! I hope that was a little more fast paced for you my lovely little readers!  
(I told you I would make up for a short chapter 3 ;)**


	5. Confession

**A/N: thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! You guys make me smile!  
Kinky-Nami-Lass**

** Akahayate **

**Yunie13**

** flaming witch of fire**

**Chapter 5- Confession**

Sakura opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling, it was embroidered with ivory stucco and the pattern seemed to almost be a Hyuuga symbol. She blinked and her eyes focused on the one thing that was familiar in this room, the milky eyes of Neji.

"Where am I? What happened?" She tried to raise her head up, only for it to fall upon a soft pillow.

"You were jumped by some thugs, you passed out so I brought you back here to the main house."

Sakura thought to herself for a moment... "Only the head family lives in the main house..." then it hit her and her vermillion eyes grew wide, "Neji, you're the head of the Hyuuga family?!"

Neji's bright eyes seemed to fade. "I am", he had no idea why he just let himself tell her.

"No one knows yet?" She asked.

"No one."

"I'm sorry Neji, it must be a great responsibility thrust you."

"She has no idea..." he thought to himself. "You just take it easy, you can stay here tonight, you don't need to be moving around..."

Sakura let out a sigh, "I know...I have a concussion, that's why I am so dizzy"

Neji stood, looked down at Sakura, then turned to leave.

"Wait! You can't leave me alone in here tonight!"

"What?! Why not?!"

"You have to make sure I don't slip into a coma, I need to be watched throughout the night."

Neji's eyebrows furrowed slightly... "Well you are in my room, I guess I should stay..."

Sakura felt herself giving into sleep..."I'm in Neji's bedroom??..." warm darkness soon took her over.

Neji's mind pounded him ferociously, "why did I just tell her that, so openly? I'm the head of the Hyuuga clan...". None is to know that untill I am married... Oh how am I ever going to find a wife when I am dealing with this... with her??" he sighed.

He sat down in a lush velvety red chair, his eyes focused on the pink haired kunoichi, her hair shimmered in the pale moonlight that slowly began to creep though his window. Neji watched as the shadows seemed to dance around Sakura. Her chest rose slighty with each shallow breath. "I guess she isn't that bothersome..." he thought to himself as he too drifted off to sleep.

When Neji woke the next morning he had been covered in a handmade blanket. He looked over to the bed to find it perfectly made, on the pillow he found a note.

"Neji,

Thanks for watching out for me, I hope I wasn't too much trouble, I'll find a way to pay you back, I promise!

Sakura"

"Hm..." He thought to himself, finding the whole situation to be a little amusing, he smiled to himself.

Neji's father walked in. "Son." Neji turned to him. "Your month is almost over, is there any progress?"

Neji sighed and lowered his head, he remained speechless.

"I see..." His father paused, "The elders have found a bride for you, she will arrive in less than two weeks,  
I fear you're running out of time."

"I know..." Neji exhaled. This whole month had been exhausting for him, he hadn't really had the chance to try to find someone between training with Lee and Tenten, and his never ending run ins with Sakura, he felt completely stuck.

Neji's father placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Well I will say that your bride to be is very beautiful, she is strong and wise...try not to dwell on it son, love will come in time." He rose and left Neji's room.

Neji rested his head on the pillow Sakura had used the night before, inhaling a slight strawberry aroma.  
He found it to be a rather pleasant smell, "You cannot love someone you're forced to be with father..." He whispered to the closed door.

**A/N- Oh no!! His bride is on her way! Neji's running out of time! What will he do? Next chapter soon, please review! (I hope I was a little more discriptive for you guys)**


	6. Times out

**A/N: Wow I'm on a roll! reading everone's reviews made me want to hurry up with this next chappy I hope you aren't dissapointed! Again, thanks 4 your reviews!  
Yunie13 **

**fantasy4luvr **

**flaming witch of fire **

**Kinky-Nami-Lass**

**Chapter 6- Times out**

Neji stood in the family room, surrounded once again by the remaining members of the Hyuuga clan. Neji's father stood supportively at his son's side.

"Are you ready to meet your bride to be Neji?" an older man with thin silvery hair and faded Grey eyes asked.

"Hai."

The man nodded to Neji's father, who excused himself from the room.

When he returned, he brought with him a young girl from the mist village. He hair was a silken black, and short, it came down to just under her ears. Her eyes were a deep brown.

She looked like a scared little rabbit, completely petrified.

"Speak!" the elder commanded the young woman.

"Hai!", she lowered her head, "My name is Yumi, it is my pleasure to meet you...I will be a good wife to you, I am very obedient and intelligent." Her voice was barley above a whisper and quivering.

Neji exhaled, nodded to her, nodded to his family, and without a word, he walked out the door.

He slowly walked through the forest surrounding Konoha... "This is wrong..." he thought to himself.

Neji wandered around replaying the events that had led him to this moment. He was about to marry a complete stranger, and then he would have to carry on the bloodline limit. He kicked himself a bit thinking that maybe he should have just settled for Tenten. "At least she's not a stranger to me."

Neji paused, he inhaled the cool breeze and noticed the sun was setting over the village of Konoha, coloring the sky in a warm, almost comforting orange glow. He followed the sun down to a familiar silhouette, sitting picturesque against the sunset with another figure with a canvas and a paint brush. Sai sat painting Sakura against the sunset.

Neji starred for a moment as the sun seemed to kiss Sakura's hair, bringing the hue to an almost rose color. Her piercing green eyes caught his "Neji!" she called out.

She excused herself from Sai, who was almost finished with the painting, and jogged over to a forlorn looking Neji.

"It's unusual for you to be so far from the Hyuuga compound these days..." Sakura commented.

"Hmph..." he began slowly walking again, Sakura followed.

"Something in your mind Neji?" she questioned.

"Huh? No Sakura, everything is fine."

Sakura had the feeling that she shouldn't be there, that he needed to be alone in his thoughts, "Uh...I can leave you to your thoughts Neji, if you want." she paused and turned around.

"No..." Neji impulsively grabbed her hand, he looked down at it and quickly let go. "Just walk with me. I don't mind your company."

Sakura was shocked by his bluntness, and felt something truly was on his mind, but she said nothing. She walked by his side in silence.

"Why did I say that to her? I just wanted to clear my head, now I'm with this girl that usually asks too many questions. Why isn't she saying anything now? I wish she'd say SOMETHING".

He began kicking himself in his mind, the last thing he wanted was to appear weak in front of anyone.

The stars began to fill the evening sky, Neji sighed and knew that he needed to head home.  
"Mind if I walk you home?" he asked blankly.

"Not at all..." She blushed a little, she could tell whatever was on his mind, it weighed heavily,  
but she decided not to push the subject.

They arrived at her door. "Thank you Neji...Um if you need to talk or anything, you now know where I live so don't hesitate to come if you need too." her voice showed a genuine concern that he wasn't use to.  
"Thank you, but that won't be necessary, it's late and I need to go." he bowed to her and left.

"Neji!" his fathers voice echoed as he entered the house. "How dare you disrespect the family in such a manner?! It was irresponsible to just leave like that and not tell anyone where you were going, what if you were attacked?"

"Gomen" Neji said unemotionally.

He rested his stressed out body in the Hyuuga hot springs, allowing the steam to enter his nose, the warmth slowly helping calm himdown a bit... "Excuse me..." a little voice spoke.

Neji opened his eyes to fine a yellow towel covered Yumi, entering the hot springs.

"What are you doing?" His monotone voice asked.

"Your father said I needed to help you relax." her face was blushing a deep red, it reminded him of his late cousin.

"This is ridiculous." Neji wrapped the towel around his waist and left.

The rain began to fall gently outside, Neji closed his eyes for a moment and saw a pink haired kunoichi, her warm face smiling at him.

"Neji..." the sheepish voice interrupted his thoughts, he sighed and looked at Yumi, almost aggravated.  
He brushed past her, grabbing his jacket as he left.

He had no idea how he ended up at her door, his feet just took him there. True, she was annoying at times but she had seemed so genuine, he just wanted to get away from everything for awhile. His hand knocked on the door, he felt like he was watching someone else.

The door creeked open, "Neji, why are you out here in the rain? Get in here before you catch a cold"  
she reached out her soft hand and pulled him inside.

Sakura handed him a towel and hung his jacket up to dry.

"It's late, I shouldn't have come here."

Sakura sat down beside him and took the towel and began drying his deep chestnut hair. "That's okay Neji, now move your forehead protector so I can get the front."

Instead of protesting like he normally would, he felt slightly defeated and simply obliged and removed his headgear.

He could feel Sakura's slim finger trace the faint scar where his seal use to be. Neji's hand grabbed her wrist. Her eyes grew wide and Neji found himself feeling drawn into them. There was a long silence between the two, not even their breath could be heard.

Neji pulled on her wrist, she fell into him and again her piercing green eyes locked onto his white orbs. A strange feeling of desperation began to sink over Neji, he could feel Sakura's heartbeat quicken against his chest. He pressed his lips to hers.

Sakura's body became relaxed and she moved her free hand to cup his face. He looked into her eyes for a moment, squeezed her wrist tighter and pulled away..."It's too late." he whispered.

Neji looked at Sakura, he could see the confusion rising, "I'm sorry, I have to go." He made a couple of hand gestures and disappeared into a puff of white smoke.

**A/N: AH! He kissed her!! Oh no!! Is it really too late for Neji? What will happen with Yumi? Updates comming soon I promise!**


	7. A Passion Realized

**A/N thank you my wonderful reviewers!  
flaming witch of fire**

** narutoluvin101**

** Kinky-Nami-Lass**

** Yunie13**

**Warning- slight lemon ahead...**

**Chapter 7- A Passion Realized**

Neji sat in his room replaying the night he's met his bride to be in his mind, no matter how hard he tried, his mind kept traveling back to Sakura, the concern in her eyes, the compassion, the kiss...

"What am I thinking?" he laid his arm over him eyes, he sighed knowing today he would announce to Konoha that he had been chosen to lead the Hyuuga clan, and his engagement to Yumi. He had to push any thought of Sakura and her soft lips from his head, today would be a big day.

All of Konoha had gathered, awaiting the announcement from the Hyuuga's.

The elders made their way to the balcony followed by Neji and his father. Neji felt all of Konoha's eyes fixed on him.  
Neji's father took a broad step forward. "The Elders have made their choice for the new head of the Hyuuga clan...Neji Hyuuga!" The village applauded.

Neji took his step forward. "We are also here to announce my..." he paused for a moment, his pearl eyes focused on emerald ones. "My engagement to Yumi of the Mist village". Yumi made her way to her fiance's side. "Together we will rebuild the Hyuuga clan! It will be stronger than ever!" Neji's father cheered, the Hyuuga's cheered, the villagers cheered.

Neji stood emotionless, his eyes never blinking, still focused on a very shocked Sakura.

"The wedding is set for two weeks from now, everyone in the village is welcome!" Neji's father added,  
and with that, the clan returned to the house and the villagers disburse.

Sakura stood in silence, staring intently, a bit in shock still, at Neji, who also remained statuesque. So many questions ran through Sakura's head, she wondered what the kiss they shared could have meant if he was engaged. "Why didn't he tell me? Was our kiss something he needed to get out of his system before he marries?" She could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes and her face becoming heated, "No, I'm being silly, it was nothing...nothing, just a kiss." She bowed graciously to Neji and walked away. Neji was left up on his Hyuuga balcony staring at the pink haired girls back.

Neji couldn't let things go the way they had, this unfamiliar guilt was too much for him to bear. He needed to, HAD to explain to Sakura...he owed her that much.

Sakura avoided the calls and messages from Neji. She knew he didn't mean anything by that kiss, it was just the heat of the moment, she didn't want their "friendship" to become awkward because of it. She just wanted him to forget about it, she had...right?

On the eve of the wedding, preparations were being finalized and the house was in a frenzy. Neji felt like he was suffocating, he needed to get out for a while and clear his head.

There was a gentle snow falling onto the ground, Neji inhaled deeply letting the cool air fill his chest, something about the snow always seemed to calm Neji down.

Sakura glanced out her window, watching as the snow made it way from the Grey sky to the white ground, she reached for a folded jacket and rushed out.

"Neji!" she called out to him.

"Sakura..."

"You left your jacket here, I've just been so busy, I haven't had the chance to return it to you. It's snowing out here anyway, you need your jacket."

"Walk with me a moment..."

"Okay Neji, let me go get a coat."

"Don't bother."He said handing her the folded white fabric, "You can wear mine." He held out the jacket as she slipped her petite frame into it. It was too big for her and the sleeves hung over her hands, she looked very small and innocent wrapped in the warm jacket with the Hyuuga clan symbol embroidered on the back of it.

"Thank you..." she blushed slightly.

It seemed like an eternity that the pair walked in silence, finaly Sakura spoke. "Congratulations on your wedding Neji, it's tomorrow isn't it?

"It is..." his face remained it's usual stoic self. "I need to explain my actions that night Sakura"

She knew what he was going to say... "Oh Neji, don't worry about it! her smile warmed him. "It was nothing right?"

"Nothing..." he thought "Yeah...it was nothing."

Sakura's eyes seemed to sparkle as the snow landed in her soft pink hair. "Still friends?" Neji nodded "Still friends."

Neji and Sakura walked back to her place, both pushing memories of their kiss away. She took off the jacket and handed it to Neji. "I guess I'll see you around sometime."

"You aren't coming tomorrow?" he asked, a hint of sadness shown through.

"No, I have somethings to do...why? Do you want me there?" her now bare arms caused her to shiver in the doorway,  
leaving her skin to goose bump.

Neji placed his hands on her arms and began to rub them to give her some warmth. "Yes, I would like to see you tomorrow Sakura..." The words just came from his mouth. "Sakura..." He looked down into her deep green eyes, they were pulling him in, "Sakura..." he whispered as his lips ghosted over hers, she shivered and he pulled her into him, his lips upon hers once more.

Sakura felt her mind go blank as they walked backwards into her house, her lips still locked with Neji's, he closed the door behind them with his foot and threw the jacket down to the floor.

Neji's tongue knocked on Sakura's lips, she opened them inviting him in, their tongues crashed into each other in a heated dance.

He ran his hands through her rose colored tresses, he pulled her body close to his by her waist. She gasped at the strength and passion that he did so.

They moved to her couch and Neji leaned in over Sakura, his hand cradled the small of her back, his fingertips sneaking a feel of her soft skin. He inched his hand up her back then around to her flat stomach. Her body quivered to his touch. Neji was such a stern, unemotional person, yet here he was, confessing secret carnal desires through his hands.

Neji dared to move his fingers higher, how far would she allow this to go? Did she really have feelings for him?  
He needed to know, he needed to know if anyone actually cared about him and not just who he was.

He ran his fingers across the silk of her bra, her nipples grew hard to the touch. Sakura exhaled as Neji rubbed her nipple with his forefinger and thumb.

Neji then moved his hand up her skirt to the warmth between her legs, he gently rubbed through her panties for a moment then moved them aside with his fingers. Neji became intoxicated by her groans of pleasure, the taste of her tounge, the sweet cherry smell of her hair, "What is this? He wondered, "Am I falling for Sakura?"

He pushed a finger into her heat, he could feel her want, her desire, she was dripping wet already. "Oh!" she arched into Neji's midsection, she subconsciously began grinding into his hand. "Neji..." she breathed in pleasure.

Neji felt all reasoning leaving him, he needed to take this woman lieing before him, this woman that was writhing in pleasure from him, there was a feeling in his stomach he had never felt before. He yearned to conquer her, make her his.  
His mind jerked back into place..."Yumi!! The wedding!" it screamed.

Neji abruptly stopped, "I'm sorry Sakura..." his lips ghosted over hers once more but not kissing her. "I can't do this, it's my duty to marry Yumi in the morning, I have to go."

**A/N- Oooooh, cliffy! (I'm so mean! ;P) Reviews equal Love!**


	8. Duty and Obligation

**A/N- as usuall, I want to thank my loyal reviewers!**

**minniemousemom**

**xxcherry-vixenxx**

**narutoluvin101**

**flaming witch of fire**

**Yunie13**

**And to answer flaming witch of fire's question, Sakura is tring hard to convince herself that she doesn't feel**

**anything for Neji, (very poorly I might add...) Also, It might be a little longer between updates cause I got a**

**new job!**

**Chapter 8- Duty and Obligation**

Neji was in an abundantly clear panic as he entered the main house. "Neji!", his father called to him, "It's late

and you are to be married in the morning, where were you!?" His eyes stared furiously into Neji's own,

his voice demanded an answer.

"Father, I must tell you something." Neji could hear the faint shaking in his own voice.

Noticing the distress in his son, Neji's father calmed, "What is it son?"

Neji sighed, for once he didn't know where to begin..."Sakura..."

"The pink haired medical nin?" His father asked.

"I have feelings for her father, I can not marry Yumi, I think I'm in lo..."

"It's too late for such things my son, forget Sakura, you marry Yumi in less than twelve hours, it is done..."

"But father..."

"IT IS DONE!" His father yelled and then lowered his voice once again. "It's your duty son, your obligation to

the family must be filled, You knew there were such obligations as head...do you want to marrry the pink

haired girl?"

Neji was taken back from his fathers question. "You know I can not answer that father, but I know I want

the chance to see where things could go..."

"Unacceptable son, without a "yes" I cannot do anything about the contract, it can't be dissolved."

Neji closed his eyes, sighed in defeat, and went to his room.

His sleep was restless, his mind was plagued with the sensation of Sakura's lips hungrily against his, her heated

breath in his ear, the faint sweet smell of cherries in her soft pink hair...

A knock came upon the door, "Neji." his father called to him, "It's time."

Neji shook the memories of last night from his mind and began to dress. He reached for the black wedding kimono

with the Hyuuga symbol embroidered on the back. He tied his hair into a long silken ponytail at the base of his neck

and walked out.

Sakura didn't want to go...She had a million excuses and reasons for why she shouldn't, they all were playing

"ping pong" in her head. "Yes, I would like to see you tomorrow Sakura..." with his words, all reasons faded away.

She looked into her closet, found a sea foam green kimono with light pink flowers on it. She reluctantly put it on

and headed towards the Hyuuga main house.

Neji peeked out of the thick curtains into the crowd of Konoha villagers, his eyes scanned the crowd of friends, family,

mist villagers, and fellow ninja, looking for one person in particular..."Baka!" he said to himself, "did you really think

she'd actually come after what happened last night?"

Tsunade walked out first, then the elders of the Hyuuga clan, lastly Neji and Yumi, and as Tsunade began the ceremony,

Neji's father could see the building remorse in his son's eyes, it pained him deeply.

"Now take her hands into yours Neji." Tsunade instructed. Yumi placed her small hands into Neji's, they turned to face

each other.

Neji spotted something out of the corner of his eye, something pink, something exquisite. He took his eyes off of Yumi

and met Sakura's. She stood in the archway, her less than vibrant eyes fixed onto his solem white orbs.

Tsunade's words became a muffled blur to Neji.

"Do you Yumi take Neji Hyuuga as your husband?"

"Y...yes."

"Do you Neji Hyuuga take Yumi as your wife?"

...

"Neji...Neji?

"NEJI!" his father called out. Neji's unemotional face looked around at his family, his father, at Yumi, Tsunade, then

they fixed once more onto Sakura..."Give me a sign, anything..." His eyes silently pleading with her.

She smiled at him, a glisten in her eye, she nodded slightly at him, urging him to continue.

"Every great leader doesn't become so without great self sacrifice my son." His father whispered to him.

"Please continue with the ceremony Tsunade." his father motioned.

"Do you Neji Hyuuga take Yumi as your wife?"

"I...I..."

"Wait..." a very timid voice spoke.

Neji focused onto the deep brown eyes of Yumi.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

She motioned for him to come closer, she got up right next to his ear and spoke. "I don't want to marry you Neji."

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He gathered his usual composure, "What do you mean by that Yumi?"

She looked around at the villages attention soley on her, "Um, I'm sorry, can we have a moment please?" she asked

Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded and the pair stepped away from their audience.

"Okay Yumi, we're alone now, so tell me why you don't want to marry me?" Neji asked

"Since I met you, you've spent your time avoiding me, and the rest you've been dealing with family obligations. I've seen

the way you look at that pink haired girl, I won't be the one to come between you two. I'm just afraid of your family..."

Neji kissed Yumi on her forehead. "I'll deal with my family Yumi, you'll be taken care of." he took her hand, "Now, we

have some news to tell"

They walked back out hand in hand, that's all Sakura needed to see...she smiled to herself wishing Neji luck, and left.

"We have an announcement to make..." Neji looked to Yumi, she smiled and squeezed his hand. "The wedding is off."

"WHAT?! Neji what is the meaning of this?!" the elders demanded an explanation.

Neji smirked, "Yumi doesn't wish to marry me, she has dissolved our contract."

"Yumi?" they glared at her.

She cleared her throat. "Well...uh..you see..."

"Well?" they waited for her explanation.

"I don't want to be a Hyuuga, as Neji said, mist is dissolving the contract!"

Before another word of protest could be spoken, Neji nodded for her to leave. Alone, away from the Hyuuga's, Yumi

smiled to herself.

Neji looked out into the shocked crowd for pink hair and a sea foam kimono...she was gone?

**A/N- Ah, bet you didn't see Yumi dissolving the marriage agreement huh? More surprises to come! And as usual, you know**

**what makes me happy!**


	9. Letting Go

**A/N- Many thanks to the reviewers!**

**narutoluvin101**

**Yunie13**

**Sugar.Coated.Rainbow**

**minniemousemom**

**flaming witch of fire**

**To answer "flaming witch of fire", she saw them walk back out hand in hand, she assumed the wedding would**

**continue. and yes is was her heart not wanting to see the wedding that made her leave. (hope that clarifies things)**

**Chapter 9 Letting Go**

The fallout from Neji and Yumi's non marriage were disastrous, the elders had shipped Yumi back to the mist village,

all the while blaming Neji and threatening him within an inch of his life. "This fiasco has damaged the Hyuuga name! Do

you have no pride, no respect for your family?" The elders words still screamed in Neji's head. All the while, he still felt

that all the backlash wasn't over.

Sakura had taken a mission in a village very far way, missing all the details of the Hyugga scandal and anything going

on in Konoha for two full months. She had cleared her head, resigned herself to the fact that upon her return Neji would

be married. She knew he had a duty to his family, it wouldn't be a surprise to her to find the newlyweds were already

expecting. She would be lying if she said she didn't think about Neji's hands upon her skin, his fingertips sending little

tingles throughout her body.

She vigorously shook her head, she would just avoid Neji and the Hyuuga clan altogether, the last thing she wanted was

to be a distraction to Neji from his family obligations.

Neji waited, rather impatiently, for two agonizing months, despite the load on his shoulders from his family, he seemed

more like his old self, almost free. Yumi had sent correspondence that she was back safely in the hidden mist village and

had even expressed the desire to come visit once Neji had settled things with his family. His father and him had developed

a closer bond though all of this, he would soon see Sakura and her radiant pink hair, he allowed himself to feel upbeat.

Despite the elders still demanding his marriage and continuation of the lineage, he knew once he saw those vibrant green

eyes, they would reassure his that all would be okay.

Winter had faded into early spring, the trees had begun to bloom with fragrant flowers and juicy fruits, Konoha had been

rejuvenated. Walking through the morning marketplace, Neji caught a glimpse of flowing pink hair.

"Sakura!" She heard a deep and excited voice call to her, she looked around.

"Sakura..." the whisper in her ear sounded like a sweet song, she swirled about.

"Neji!?" She was a bit surprised, she thought her avoidance techniques had been working quite well, obviously, not so

much.

She bowed at him respectfully, restraining the urge in her chest to embrace him here in very public view.

He looked at her a bit puzzled, "How was your mission?" He asked.

"It was good...yeah, it was fine." she hurriedly gathered her bags. "Well Neji, it was good to see you, now please excuse me."

She scurried off.

Neji was left standing in the market place a little perplexed at her actions.

Sakura closed her door and exhaled heavily, She had longed for his arms around her, she wanted to say how much she

had missed him, but she knew she could never do that. The last thing Neji needed were infidelity rumors.

Neji returned home, he plopped down on his bed and stared at his ceiling. "Were we just caught up in a fleeting moment?"

he asked himself as he drifted off to sleep.

Sakura couldn't sleep, her thoughts kept roaming back to Neji and how much more at peace he looked now. She began

rummaging through the clothes she had left strewn about the living room. She pulled on some white fabric that stopped her

right in her tracks.

The fabric took her back to that cold winters night, the smell of burning wood still lingered and she had felt so warm and

safe in that jacket. She couldn't help but remember her name on his lips, "Sakura..." how she wished he would say it like

that again.

She inhaled the winter smell on it, she traced her fingers over the embroidered Hyuuga symbol on the back, then placed

it in a box and addressed it to the Hyuuga main house. She didn't need those memories lingering around.

Neji received a package a couple of days later, he opened it unenthusiastically. He stared at the Hyuuga emblem. He couldn't

help but feel at this moment that she was saying "Good bye". He pulled the jacket from it's box and inhaled the wintry fragrance,

he remembered feeling her soft skin underneath his fingertips, her body curving into his as she whispered his name in pleasure.

..."Was it all for nothing?" he mouthed silently.

"Son?" Neji's father opened the door uninvited. "Why is your jacket in that box?"

Neji took this time to finally explain everything that had happened the night before the wedding between himself and Sakura.

When it came to her, he felt like he could be more open, even show a little emotion.

"Go talk to her Neji."

"Are you telling me this as a father or as a member of the Hyuuga clan?"

"Can't it be both?" His father smiled, "Doesn't mean you shouldn't go"

"It means nothing father, this package means she let it all go. whatever we could have had is lost now."

Neji's father patted him on the shoulder, "It is only if you feel that way."

**A/N- So what will Neji do? Will he go to her? Will she take him back if he does? Has she moved on from Neji, how will he feel if she has?**

**I guess you better keep reading when the next chappy comes huh?**


	10. Self Torture

**A/N- Many thanks to those that review and keep me going!**

**narutoluvin101**

**minniemousemom**

**yunie13**

**Chapter 10- Self Torture**

Neji had finished training early that day, spring had given way to summer and the Konoha heat had brought

the village down to a lazy crawl. Neji made his way towards the lake.

"Hey, I want to come too!!" shouted Lee. Neji sighed, he'd really rather have a nice, _quiet_, _peaceful_ swim.

Tenten, sensing his slight disappointment, wrapped her arm around Lee, "Never mind him Neji, we've got

something else we need to do!" She waved as she dragged Lee away with her.

Neji stepped in, he allowed the cool water to slide down his back, he closed his eyes and sighed in relaxation.

Further up the lake, unknowing the whereabouts of Neji, Sakura and her white bikini, had the same plan in

mind. She had been over worked for so long, she needed this moment to herself. She closed her eyes and

began floating on her back, being calmed by the rainbow colors underneath her eyelids.

Neji opened his eyes to a sudden "bump" against his chest. He looked down to those evergreen eyes,

"Sakura?" he looked at her with surprise on his face.

"Ooof!" She tried to stand, but her foot slipped against a rock and her head sank under the water. Neji reacted

quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up for air. She coughed a little.

"Thanks" She said once she caught her breath. Her heart had jumped into her throat and began to pound

relentlessly, his hands were around her waist again, her _bare_ waist.

"Sakura...I wanted to talk to you."

Sakura panicked and struggled to get out of the water, "We shouldn't be here, you shouldn't be holding me like

this, Neji let go of me!"

"Fine." he let go of her and he slipped once again and fell into his arms, she looked up at him blushing, partially

in anger at herself, and partially from embarrassment.

Neji smirked, enjoying the rosy hue of her cheeks. _"One last shot" _he thought to himself.

He met her lips almost forcefully, taking full control of this opportunity, her pushed his tongue into her mouth,

tasting her once again. He grabbed her hips and pulled her body against his.

Sakura whimpered feeling his bare chest against hers, her nipples grew hard rubbing against him. Neji could feel

it through her top and it only served to make him more aroused. He suckled her neck passionately, he wanted her

to know he still desired her, wanted her, _needed_ her.

Sakura closed her eyes and allowed herself to be enveloped in his embrace. Then without warning... "NO!"

She pushed herself away. Her voice became shaky, "I'm sorry Neji, I can't do this, I just can't let you do this!"

She ran from the lake fighting back her tears.

Blindly she ran, her vision blurred from the useless attempt to keep her tears from falling, her body his a rather hard

object. A hand reached down to help her, "Getting clumsy as Naruto I see..." a monotone voice spoke. "Sorry

Shikamaru...I wasn't really watching where I was going."

"Sakura." Neji had caught up to her.

"I have to go, sorry!" She ran past Shikamaru.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"She just ran off..."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Troublesome woman if you ask me"

"Indeed."

Sakura sat down, her hair still dripping wet, at the ramen shop, she swirled the noodles around in a bowl.

"Someone who plays with noodles must have alot on their mind." Shikamaru sat down beside her.

"Like someone who stares at clouds?" she eyes till fixed on the bowl. "I just don't understand Shika, why would

he risk everything? It's not like him at all. To go against the Hyuuga clan, if they only knew..."

"Knew what?" She had actually made him curious.

"About the kiss..." she whispered.

Shikamaru put Neji's chase and her frantic actions together. "You and Neji?"

"Shhh! Would you keep your voice down?!" Her eyes grew big.

"When did you and Neji become an item?"

"We aren't Shika, Please I beg you just forget about it. If they found out he was cheating..."

Shikamaru's eyebrow curved, "He's cheating?"

"No! No! No! He's faithful, blame it on me or whatever, just don't tell his wife!"

"But Sakura, Neji's not mar..."

"I gotta go!" she grabbed her ramen and ran off.

"Married..." Shikamaru finished his sentence to the air.

"Hey Nara, Did you happen to see her?" Neji asked as he sat down on a stool beside him.

Shikamaru grinned, "So when were you going to tell me about Sakura? Your'e the last person I ever would have

thought would fall for her."

Neji was taken aback, but Shikamaru's power of deduction rivaled his own. "Long story, I just can't figure that

woman out, why does she push me away?"

"Perhaps it's because your'e married..."

"What are you talking about Nara? I'm not mar..." Shikamaru could see the light go off in Neji's head.

"Excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." Neji smiled to himself thinking "_This should be fun._"

**A/N- And here we see why Sakura's been avoiding our favorite white eyed man, For someone so smart**

**Neji can be a bit thick headed ne? Conclusion in next chappy! But first, a lil preview of my next story,**

**a Jiraiya/Tsunade piece. Hope you'll continue to read and review!**

**(Love's second chance-excerpt)**

Tsunade was furious, she was the hokage for kami's sake, they couldn't possibly expect her to go

on a mission, and with him!?

Jiraiya sat writing the newest chapter for his book, his mind completely focused on the ink slowly

being etched onto the paper.

"Jiraiya..." a man with a raspy voice spoke.

"Hm?..." he asked, his head never moving or loosing focus.

"We require your services for a top secret mission."

"Tell Tsunade I'm not interested."

The man seemed undeterred from his goal, "You will be posing undercover, we've already notified

your partner."

"Partner?" Jiraiya looked up.

**(two hours prior)**

"Lady Tsunade..." The raspy voice began. "You will go to the hidden village of fire..."

"I know what needs to be done, but I see no reason why I can't send some ANBU veterans."

"You are the only one familiar with the layout of the village."

Tsunade sighed "And you don't think they'll recognize the Hokage of Konoha?"

The man sat a box of brown hair dye down on her desk. "Jitsu's can't last forever, this is permanent.

Anymore protests?"


	11. Sweet Surrender

**A/N- once again I'd like to thank my reviewers for their positive feedback!**

**fanpire ava**

**narutoluvin101**

**minniemousemom**

**Yunie13**

**Kinky-Nami-Lass**

**I hope you enjoy the conclusion to "The Fall of Hyuuga" please review and **

**don't forget to check out my next story "Love's Second Chance", a Jiriaya/**

**Tsunade fic!**

**Chapter 11- Sweet Surrender**

Sakura sat down at the small round table in her kitchen, her hair wrapped in a towel, swim suit still on. She began

to take a bite of her fast cooling ramen. A hefty knock came upon her door. Sakura sighed as she got up to answer

it.

The light left her eyes as she spoke, "Neji, you shouldn't be here..." she moved to close the door, he stopped it with

his hand. He smiled to himself, he was looking forward to playing this little game with her... "let me in."

Sakura exhaled and allowed him to enter, "Did you need something Neji?" she asked.

He began walking twards her, his face as stoic as usual. "No, but there's something I _want_."

She took a few steps back, he was dangerously close to her, "Well, what is it? Her voice quivered and she stumbled

a couple more steps back.

Neji grabbed her waist... "you..." he pulled her into him, his lips merging with hers. Sakura desperately wanted this, wanted

his lips, his touch, she pulled away. "Neji please don't..." she pleaded, her voice for him to stop, her body for him to

continue.

Neji would not release her waist. "Sakura Haruno...You want to be with me right?" he asked bluntly.

Sakura looked at him oddly, "_What a strange question coming from Neji_..." she thought. "What does it matter Neji?"

He pulled her to him again, this time licking at her ear, he whispered again..."You want me right?". Sakura felt her head

spin, her knees go weak, she turned into putty. Neji grinned to himself, "_This strategy is working perfectly_" He thought

to himself.

Neji moved to her soft slender neck, gently he caressed it, then he began to nibble and suck deeply on the crook of her

shoulder and neck.

Sakura let out an inaudible gasp. She felt his hands move up to the tie of her bikini top, the fabric became loose around

her bussom, she pressed closer to Neji's chest, just the reaction he had predicted.

He had free range of her back now, he ran his fingers up and down her spine, feeling the softness of her skin. He slid away

the fabric obstructing her bust from his chest, he could feel her nipples growing hard at the skin on skin contact. They

slowly made their way to the couch, he laid her down and hovered over her. His shinning white eyes took in all her simple

beauty now, from the curve of her hips, up to her soft, perky, breasts. He wanted to devour every inch of her perfect skin, to

make her his tonight.

He moved his mouth over her nipple, his warm breath making it stand up. He gently licked at it, then took it into his hot mouth

and began sucking on it.

"Ah,,," Sakura sighed.

Neji let his hand travel from her leg up to her thigh, to the thin white fabric separating him from his victory. He lowered the fabric

and inserted a finger deep within her wanting walls. Her muscles instinctivly surrounded it.

"Oh...Neji...." Her body shivered a mild release from him. Her hand grabbed his, "Neji, we have to stop, you don't know what you're

doing."

"I think I do...." he moved his finger again and inserted another.

Sakura's body writhed in pleasure. "You don't want me to stop do you?" he whispered against her lips.

"No Neji..." she breathed, "But we can't do this."

"But I want to..." He deepened the kiss upon her lips, swirling his tounge about.

"Neji..." She tried to protest, but his fingers moving about in her shut her up. Neji lowered the bikini bottoms to the floor now, moving

his face to her warmth.

He lightly licked at her jewel.

"Ah..." she let excape her mouth.

Neji smiled and let his tongue move about, tasting her sweet nectar, her want, her need flowed from her. Neji took off his swim trunks

and tossed them to the ground, he took her hand and wrapped it around his shaft. He slid her hand up and down it, he closed his eyes for

a moment feeling the sensation of her hand upon him so intimately. He finally had her before him, the woman that he had decidedly fallen in

love with. The only person on earth that had really sacrificed anything for him, to make him happy. The only person he could open up to,

he wanted to show her just how much.

"Let me make love to you my Sakura..." he Whispered.

"Neji, more than anything I want to, I want to be with you, but..." She hesitated, this perfect dream was about to end and reality would

show it's ugly head.

"But?..." He lined himself up to her and began rubbing her pearl with the tip of his head.

Her body ached for him, it needed his so badly, she wanted to give him this, give him herself, she couldn't..."But your...your...OH!"

Neji had pushed his head slightly into her.

"Tell me Sakura, tell me you want me, tell me you need me, right here, right now. Why can't you just be with me?" He pushed into her

fully, feeling her walls constrict around him. Her nails gripped his shoulders, a tear fell from her emerald eyes. Neji stopped and wiped it

away. "Sakura, what's wrong?", his eyes openly shown his concern.

"I...I...I love you Neji! I want to be with you so badly, I do, but we can't, we just can't!" he face wet from tears.

He knew he had taken his little game a bit too far, he held her in a warm embrace. "It's okay Sakura, I'm in love with you as well." He

kissed the tears rolling down her cheek.

"It's not okay...your'e married Neji, it's too late for us!"

A warm smile croosed Neji's face, "It's not too late, you left before you heard on my wedding day... Yumi and I didn't marry"

"Youre' not married?"

"I'm not married, and I want to be with you Sakura, love me, just for me, not because I am a Hyuuga, just for me..."

"I do!" their lips crashed together in a heated passion. He thrust himself into Sakura completely now. "Ah!" her body arched into his.

He placed his hands on her hips and began rocking her against him.

Her legs wrapped around him pulling him into her deeper. He bit down onto her neck.

"Neji!" she panted.

He held onto her tightly and sat her on top of him as he laid his back down onto the couch. He grasped her butt as she slid up and

down his shaft, feeling him deep inside of her. Her breasts bounced up and down as she rode him.

Neji exhaled loudly and rolled his head back. "AH!..." he cried out.

"Oh Neji!" she bounced on him harder, faster, feeling her insides quiver. "OH!" She panted.

Neji felt her muscles gip him tightly. "Sakura..." he breathed.

"Ugh!" he felt a sweet release of all his passion inside of her.

A flood of warth rushed into Sakura, "Ah Neji, Ah!" she fell upon his chest, her legs still shaking from the sudden release.

Still comming down from their high Neji ran his fingers through Sakura's silken pink hair, "I love you Neji."

"I love you too, my Sakura..."

Neither unaware that deep brown eyes had watched their every move......

**A/N- That last sentence is just in case I want to continue this and find the killer or killers of the Hyuuga clan, really depends on **

**your reviews and encouragement. Again, don't forget to read my newest story "Love's Second Chance" which will be starting **

**VERY shortly!**


End file.
